Verhafte Mich
by Gingertea1010
Summary: Werewolf Online fanfiction Reminder: 1. German, Bavarian, Latin are involved 2. Extremely gay LOL
1. Day 1

Tennenlohe ,Erlangen, Bavaria, Germany (Dec 2018)

'Everyone listen up, here are 4 werewolves, an arsonist and a headhunter among 16 of us. Last night, Eugen Jäger, beast hunter, 12 was killed by the werewolves. Now please start the discussion,' the judges uncovered Eugen's dead body.

'Last night, I found out 9 and 14 weren't in the same team, any claim?' Fremont Dietrich (1) turned to the suspects. 'I'm a bodyguard,' Stefan Müller (14) replied immediately with a very firm and confident glance. Niclaus Speitz clenched his fists tightly and then scratched his temple, said, 'I am… ugh… a warlock, let me kill Stefan,'

'Hey guys, I have a piece of informatiom to share,' Griselde Hermann (6) walked up to Stefan and Niclaus. '5 ist unbekannt,' Griselde continued. 'Ich bin auch ein Aura Seher! 10 ist unbekannt,' Edelina Fößel (3) said.

'Welche Rolle hast du?' Griselde asked Nadine Böhler (10). Nadine gave Stefan a glimpse, said, 'Protect me please, I'm a medium,' '5, deine Rolle?' Hans Kapps (7) asked. Giselbert Eisenbarth (5) didn't reply Han's question, asked, 'Wo ist der Schütze?'

Suddenly, a person who also wore a black cape with a hood put his hands on Giselbert, said, 'Ich bin hier!' 'Calm down, bro,'Giselbert was a bit shocked by him. 'Are you the one who had been sitting next to me when I was studying in the Gymnasium?' Einhardt Günther (8) asked. 'Yes, I am,' Giselbert replied.

'Back to the topic. I trust Stefan more than Niclaus. Stefan's response was very firm and prompt,' Giselbert kept taking notes about observation. 'Giselbert, I will help you jot down voting pattern. You only need to jot down info and their body languages,' Einhardt took out his notebook.

'I see your point,' Bertina Meder (2) nodded her head.

'Hey no! I can prove,' Niclaus shouted when the people were suggesting hanging him. 'Giselbert ist ein Kopfgeldjäger!' He was still trying hard even he had no hope. 'Huh? All headhunters?' Giselbert laughed.

'All random villagers claim now! 3 or 6, 14claimed random villagers, you still have a chance to counter-claim,' Einhardt said. '11,13,15 one of you will die if you don't vote 9 now,' Einhardt pulled out his revolver and threatened them to vote.

At the end, Niclaus Speitz (9) was lynched. Fremont read his notebook and found out a bunch of formulae of making gasoline bomb. He was an arsonist.

'Giselbert, see you tomorrow,' Einhardt turned and walked away. Giselbert looked him walking away, whispered, 'Why do you move to here?'


	2. Night 2—The origin of the bond

At 7:00 p.m., someone knocked Einhardt's door when he was playing PS4. 'Wer bist du?' Einhardt stopped the game and opened the door. He saw a person whose height was nearly the same as him was wearing a black cape with a hood and standing before him. 'Komm mit mir,' he caught Einhardt's forearms and put on a pair of handcuffs to arrest him. 'Your hand is so smooth. What brand of handcream are you using?' he joked. 'Shut up,' that man blushed.

He walked him to his office after buying a half baguette for dinner. 'I find your voice familiar. I think I have really talked with you before,' Einhardt finally recognized his voice. The jailer took off his black cape and put it on the back of his chair. An oval face with a pair of deep eyes and a Nordic nose on was revealed. He had short blond hair with a side fringe. That person was the one who suggested lynching Nicklaus. 'Giselbert Eisenbarth, number 5 in case you don't know,' the jailer said.

'Oh, that's you! We haven't seen for 2 years. Servus! Mei Spezi!' Einhardt smiled sincerely and tried to embrace him. 'Duad ma laid… haha! I'll unlock the handcuffs. Bitte warte,' Giselbert smiled embarrassedly. He searched the key in his navy blue coat and uncuffed Einhardt's hands.

'Your dinner is plain. Would you like to have a dinner at my home first?' Einhardt sat on Giselbert's desk and took a look on the selfie of him and Giselbert in a Christmas party when they were grade 11.'You miss me?' Einhardt asked. 'No,' Giselbert replied coldly. 'Also I don't have much time to have a dinner at your home. I'm busy with you,' Giselbert continued. 'Cold as hell,' Einhardt said.

'Remember once we cooperated with our bros to troll our classmates. I love their reactions after receiving a pack of tissue or a bottle of bleach!' Einhardt started recounting the prank they did in the Gymnasium. 'I hope I could make fun of them again. That's so funny,' Giselbert looked at the broom decorated by his friend, Arnald.

'You never change, Giselbert. You still love trolling your friends. The most important is…' Einhardt cupped Giselbert's cheeks. 'You' re still as beautiful as before, 'he flicked the blind fringe aside, kissed his forehead.

'Don't be so close, this distance is so stressful,' Giselbert removed his hands as he ground his teeth.

'Okay,' Einhardt freed his hands. ''Do you remember once you received 3 boxes of chocolate on 14 th February when you were 17?' he asked. 'Ja. One of them came from a dude whose name starts with letter E. I wasn't interested at all,' Giselbert tilted his head and smirked at Einhardt. 'And that one whose name starts with letter E is in front of me,' he continued. Einhardt knew that it wasn't the best time to chase down the target as Giselbert wasn't willing to open up. Einhardt got a chair to sit near him and started tidying the information written on his notebook.

' Giselbert, can you lend me your notebook to let me check if I have missed some information?' Einhardt asked. 'Sure,' Giselbert handed his notebook to him. 'You' d better not to stay up too late. You should sleep at 12:00 a.m. I don't want you to shoot the wrong person as you can't pay attention,'Giselbert gave him a glimpse as he was tidying his drawers.


	3. Night 2— What a kid

At 11:45 p.m., the gunner felt tired. 'I' m tired now, I think I'm going to sleep now. Schlaf gut!' Einhardt kissed Giselbert's forehead again. 'Well, I can't sleep. I've to guard you,' Giselbert picked up a tea cup and got a cup of hot earl grey. He walked to the door and typed the password.

'Giselbert? Have you forgotten the password?' Einhardt asked as he suddenly stopped typing the password after typing '0'. 'I realise that I'm a goddamn idiot,' he covered his face with his left hand and lowered his head. When Einhardt was looking way, the jailer hastily typed '905' to open the door.

'I finally recalled it from my memory…' Giselbert pushed the door and lef Einhardt in. 'Märci,' Einhardt nodded his head and entered the jail.

The room was concise abd well-lighted. The wall was light yellow with two white wall lamps. A single bed made of white pine was place at the left wall corner and near the window. A light incense of white pine from the bed could be smelt. Near the bed, there was a nightstand made of africancedar. There was a black lamp on it.

'This looks like a Norwegian jail. The bed is so soft, ich mag das!' Einhardt took off his shoes and jumped into the bed and rolled. Giselbert totally couldn't understand why the gunner was so excited, said, 'What is so exciting? How long haven't you slept?' 'One century,' Einhardt wrapped himself like a cocoon.

After Einhardt brushed his teeth, he got into the warm soft bed again. 'Schlaf gut! I'll be here for a while, sleep now,' Giselbert sat on the chair near the nightstand with his legs stretched and crossed. He took a sip of tea while was looking after Einhardt. He put down the tea cup and kneeled down beside the bed to caress Einhardt's spiky blond hair. After 10 minutes, he switched off the lights and locked the door before going back to his desk to review the information on day 1.

He used a quarter of an hour to review and summarised the information and observation of each person. Then, he started drifting. He drank 3 cups of tea to stay awake.

Later on, he wrote the password of the jail on a paper strip. '0905' was written on the paper strip. He entered the room to see if Einhardt was sleeping well and the blanket had slipped down. He put the blanket on Einhardt gently. ''Erkälte dich nicht, mein Lieber,' He caressed his forehead and left the room.

Eventually, Giselbert couldn't bear the fatigue. His head was in his arms, his body probed to the desk and thenfell asleep.


	4. Night 2— Fate

After 10 minutes, Giselbert woke up. A sound of faint growling came from the door of the detention office. Three werewolves bursted the wooden door. His heart was flooded 一by guilt as he took a nap.

He put his navy blue coat on the back of the chair. He rushed to the werewolf and bashed him. The werewolf gell down to the ground. At that moment, he quickly pulled out his pistol, Walther PPQ M2.

However, when he was pulling the trigger to shoot the werewolf's head, the junior werewolf bit his right wrist to make him to pull the pistol away from the werewolf. Then, she bit his right palm and made him drop the pistol. She threw it away

As Giselbert lost his pistol, he chose to pick a cutter from a pen holder instead of trying to get the pistol back.

'Are you afraid of us now as you lost your pistol? Beat us if you can!' the wolf shaman picked his pistol from the ground and flipped it.

Giselbert's face didn't show any fear, he just calmly said, 'Als ein Gefangenenswärter bin ich, für den Schutz des der Gefangenen verantwortlich. I prefer using this word, I guard the prisoner more than the jail. Protecting the prisoner has the highest priority. Thus, I will protect the prisoner at all cost, even the cost is my life,' he used the edge of the blade to point at the wolf shaman's throat as he was forcing him to the wall.' Don't blame me if you become disable,' he continued.

'Interessant, show me what you can,' the wolf shaman was raising his right hand to catch the jailer's arm. Giselbert glared at him and quickly cut his right thumb down. 'Arschloch! You'll pay for it!' the wolf shaman was seeing his right thumb falling to the ground and crying painfully as he dropped the pistol and failed in shooting his abdomen. 'I've warned you, you'd better get out from here if you don't want to get hurt anymore. Do it for your mates' sake too,' Giselbert stabbed his shoulders to restrict his movement and used to the edge to point to his neck again.

'Never let your back face your enemies!' the junior werewolf suddenly rushed to Giselbert and jumped to attack his back. She fiercely scratched through his white shirt and left 4 wounds on his back.

Giselbert immediately caught her arms and threw her to the ground. He strangled her neck and stabbed her right eye. The blood flew out like a fountain. He quickly threw and kicked her away. 'It hurts!' the junior werewolf was enraged, she rushed to him and bit his left thigh. Giselbert jerked his left leg and stomped her head.

Then, the werewolf pulled up Giselbert's collar and he was going to poke his right eye ball out. Giselbert instantly drew his cutter and injured right distal wrist crease. So the werewolf didn't exactly poke his eye but only left a long scratch at his eye corner and dropped him. 'You won't escape!' the werewolf shouted painfully, pressed the wound on his wrist. 'Halt die Klappe. I'll kill you for disturbing my prisoner from having a good dream,' Giselbert said.

When Giselbert just escaped from the werewolf, the junior werewolf and the wolf shaman blocked his way. The junior werewolf scratched his right thigh and left forearm when the wolf shaman bit his right forearm. At the moment, Giselbert nearly kneeled down because of his injured thighs. Yet, he kept standing still. He took a breath and walked quickly to try killing the wolf shaman by leaving a fatal cut on his neck. The blade sliced the wolf shaman's neck and nearly got him killed. Unfortunately, the wolf shaman moved a bit so the wound was not very severe. The wolf shaman caught his hand and savagely scratched his left chest.

Giselbert opened his ice blue eyes wide and glared at the wolf shaman as he was falling down.

'Why don't you give up? You are not able to defeat us. Put down your weapon so that you can die peacefully,' the junior werewolf stepped on Giselbert's hand but he was still holding the cutter in his right hand tightly. 'Call the gunner to help you, jailer,' the wolf shaman provoked him and trampled his back with a lot of injuries. 'Niemals…' Giselbert was gasping rapidly while he was speaking.

The werewolf at the wall corner took a rest and attacked Giselbert again. He ran to Giselbert and tried to grab his head but only left a scratch on his nose ridge as he dodged the attack. 'Die!' he pressed Giselbert onto the ground, grabbed his blond hair and smashed his face to the ground repeatedly. Blood was everywhere on his face like it was going to blindfold him. He still tried to stand up.

Afterwards, all of them surrounded the exhausted jailer and pushed him down. The werewolf kneeled on his left forearm when the junior werewolf kneeled on his right forearm to prevent him from counter-attack. 'You are so annoying,' the werewolf said.

Giselbert was laying on the floor and staring at the ceiling he didn't mean to simply lay down and die. He helplessly smiled and whispered, 'Perhaps this is my fate, dying in this way is the end. Yet, I am supposed to fight till my last breath,' he sinned the cutter and stabbed the side of her right knee. She jerked her knee and accidentally gave him a chance for counter-attack. He stabbed the werewolf' a thigh and his legs tangled around the wolf shaman's waist. He sat up and tried to thrust the blade into the wolf shaman's throat but the wolf shaman was pushing against the fists. Giselbert knew that he wasn't powerful enough to win against him so he pulled it back and quickly left a deep cut from the left eye to the cheek. The wolf shaman cut his abdomen fiercely which made him lay down again. Giselbert wiped the blood on his forehead away, gnashed the teeth and used his left hand to press his wound on the abdomen to stop bleeding. The fresh blood was dripping to the floor when he was getting up, said,'I hate my dignity being trampled,'

'Please let me hear the sound of crying and let me see the face of pledging for mercy!' the wolf shaman kicked the blood at his finger tips and enjoyed seeing the jailer struggling at the margin of death.

Giselbert stood up and wiped the blood on his nose by the sleeve of the white shirt.' You… are totally a psychopath. Yet, I'm telling you something that disappoints you. I have no tear, don't expect to see me cry.' he walked up to the wolf shaman, knocked him down and stomped his chest repeatedly and quickly. He looked at the jail, whispered,' Einhardt, have a sweet dream. Everything will be fine, 'he whipped around to glared at the wolf shaman, stabbed him left waist twice.

Giselbert finally couldn't bear the pain, he half-kneeled and gasped rapidly. Then, the werewolf kicked his back,'Why are you so stubborn, idiot? Say goodbye to your prisoner!' 'Is being stubborn a sin? Why do you care? Responsibility is over everything,' Giselbert replied weakly. The wolf shaman also came up, they scraped the wound on his abdomen again. They scratched by snatches to torture him. Their claws penetrated through his wound deeply and fiercely. Giselbert was totally unable to defend himself. What he could do was only watching their claws piercing into his guts.His ice blue eyes showed frustration and helplessness, looked at the faces of the werewolves.

'I really want to see you once more, Einhardt. I don't want to die. I owe you an apology…' Giselbert closed his eye and sobbed, spat a lot of blood out non-stop. Taking each breath was as hard as breathing with a bunch of stones in stomach.

'Is he dead?' the wolf shaman asked. 'I think not, but very soon,' the junior werewolf put her fingers near the jailer's nose.

In the jail, Einhardt woke up as he got a nightmare about the death of his friend. He instantly jumped out of the bed and looked at the paper slip that the password was written.

'Giselbert! What's happening her?' Einhardt shouted out nervously and typed the password quickly to rush out of the jail.

'Shut up...and go back to sleep, stupid! You must obey my order!' Giselbert shouted out and barely stood up to knock him down.

'This is the price of hurting me!' the wolf shaman cut the left carotid artery. Giselbert immediately used his fingers to press that wound and curled.

The werewolves left his office. The dying jailer was still curling and spitting blood when he was laying in a pool of his own blood. The blood was still flowing from the abdomen. HIs clear eyes were gazing at the jail, murmured, 'Please, I beg you, don't look back, I don't want to see you cry,' He watched every second passing at the last moment of his life and he estimated he had 3 minutes of life left according to the severeness of injury.

Einhardt opened the door after his pain disappeared as he was knocked down. What he saw was Giselbert with a lot of blood trying to stand up. He rushed to catch Giselbert's severely injured body and embraced him. Giselbert's white shirt was dyed red by his own blood. 'Verzeihung! Ich bin zu spät! Bitte verlasse mich nicht!' Einhardt's cheeks were glowing. They were as red as tomatoes and tear-streaked. The tears of grief were streaming down his cheeks and dropped to Giselbert's shirt soaked by blood. He hugged Giselbert tightly and sobbed. That was the first but also the last time for Giselbert to see Einhardt wail such loudly and miserably. 'It's so good to see you now. Alles ist gut...keine Sorgen…' GIselbert tried his best to raise his right hand solely covered by blood to caress Einhardt's left cheek to wipe his rolling tear drops. 'Don't cry,' he winked and smiled with some blood at his right mouth corner and kissed his forehead. 'Ich kann nicht!' Einhardt shouted out od misery. 'I'll call ambulance now!' Einhardt took out his phone.

'Kein Bedarf. My life almost ends. Look at this, it's ...too late,' Giselbert showed him the cut on his neck. 'The wound is too deep. Tell me everything you want to say before the time is up,' Giselbert continued. 'I told you to stay in the jail, why didn't you obey?' he asked. 'How could I ignore you? You're my love!' Einhardt said. 'Dummkopf, Einhardt. Du...bist ein Dummkopf. You really wanted to die. Prisoner must obey jailer,' he said. 'Stubborn idiot, rules are only rules. I could have saved you if you'd told me! ' Einhardt replied. 'I didn't want to lose you. That time was too dangerous for you. You could've died if you had come out,' his feeling was complicated. He was happy to see Einhardt at the end of his life. Nevertheless, he was grieved to see him crying.

Giselbert caught Einhardt's left shoulder as he wanted to hug him. 'Will you mind being dirty? Help me please,' he coughed the blood lingered in his mouth out. Einhardt lifted Giselbert's body up from his back.

'Einhardt...bitte trauere nicht um mich. Deine Umarmung ist sehr warm. Hart bleiben,' Giselbert used his last breath to murmur weakly. He smiled when his arms were wrapping around Einhardt's back. He dropped his right and gradually lost his conscious, closed his eyes as the second hand of his watch exactly pointed to 12.

'Nein...Giselbert! Why the destiny is so cruel?' Einhardt yelled at the top of his lungs. 'Well, it's my fault,' he carried Giselbert, plodded to his desk and sat on his chair. Afterwards, his hand was holding Giselbert's left hand while his right hand was cradling his head. He kissed his cheek as he was weeping, He could still feel the warmth of the body and the blood. The tears dropped onto Giselbert's left cheek and rolled down to his jaw. The jaw. The collar of his white shirt was wetted by the tears. He put his own head beside the jailer's head while he was hugging the dead body tightly with both arms. 'Giselbert..why can you be that cruel to leave me? I don't want to lose you as you do,' he whimpered.

The cold wind blew into the office from the window dried the tears on Einhardt's light-complexioned face. The coldness of the wind heartlessly pierced into Einhardt's heart like the fate used its claws to take Giselbert's life away. He even felt his blood was frozen by the cruel strong cold wind.

He carefully wiped the blood on Giselbert's face and caressed his blond hair. Afterwards, he took the dead body to the morgue.

He went back to the jail and tried to sleep agin. However, he was still mourning for the death of Giselbert and couldn't stop blaming himself. He secretly swore to avenge his death and shoot down as many werewolves as he could.

Around 1 hours later, he was still awake. He was tossing around and shievering in the bed. Sometimes, he sobbed when his mind flashed back to the moment of seeing Giselbert dying. He found out that Giselbert treated him not only just a best friend that siple when he saw the password of the jail. He typed the password and got Giselbert's navy blue coat from his chair. He out it on and read the last page of Giselbert's notebook.

'To Einhardt: I am always with you, cry on my shoulder if you need it,' was written on the last page of the notebook. Einhardt's closed the jailer's notebook and picked his pistol up to put it on the nightstand of the jail. 'Please forget the feeling of the temperature of losing my love…' his eyes got tired and red after crying.


End file.
